


Something There

by cherryeol04



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Smut, disneytheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: Youngjae hates that he's a prisoner of this manor. Forced to live with a man that he can't stand. Yet...there is something there that gives him feelings and makes him feel so confused. Maybe...Maybe it really isn't as bad as he thinks it is.





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> *Can you guess the Disney movie this is based off of?*

Youngjae sighed as he stood out in the large garden, eyes scanning over the frozen ground. Normally winter would be his favorite season, but given the circumstances he was currently living in, he couldn't fully come to live this place. It was a prison that mocked him. Just beyond the large wrought iron fence was his freedom, a trail that led back to home. Just beyond his fingers grasps. So close, yet so close away.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Youngjae tilted his head up towards the sky as the wind began to blow, a chill running down his spine. “Youngjae.” The voice had him jumping and he turned quickly, dark eyes landing on the man before him. “Its freezing out here, come inside.”

 

Youngjae stared at him before turning away, eyes downcast as he studied the snow beneath his shoes. Anything was more interesting than staring at his captor.

 

“Youngjae.” he tried again, his eyes boring holes into the young male before refusing to look at him.

 

“I'm fine.” Youngjae breathed out softly. He just wanted the other to leave. He wanted to be alone in peace, enjoying the few things that this prison had that brought him peace. Granted it wasn't a horrible place to live, a large mansion that had everything Youngjae could possibly want or need, and as far as he knew it was all at his disposal. But he didn't want luxuries. He wanted to be home, with his family, his dog. Back in the village filled with his friends and yes some unsavory characters. But every unsavory character made the small village his home.

 

Instead he was there, locked away in Im Manor. All for money. While he was sure the amount of money he had been traded for would help sustain his family long enough for the new spring season to bring a bountiful harvest, he wasn't happy about this arrangement. Though better him than his sister. Who knows what horrible things this man would do to a vulnerable young girl like her.

 

Though more and more each day he was beginning to doubt that she would have been in any peril. No, it seemed that Youngjae was more to the tastes of the Master. Perhaps that's why he had been traded and a deal struck so quickly.

 

Another shiver ran through him as the wind picked up once more. He let out a soft huff as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to cling to all the body heat he possibly could. Snow crunched under heavy boots behind him and Youngjae braced himself as arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against a strong chest. Heat seemed to flood him at the extra body heat and he was both relieved and yet so pained, even conflicted. This man made him feels that he had never felt before and it scared him. Youngjae didn't want to give into the sweet words and promises that feel this man’s lips day in and day out. Surely such things couldn't be real, not when he had been taught it was wrong. This was wrong.

 

“Jaebum please.” Youngjae struggled to whisper out. The arms around him tightened, pulling a soft whimper from his lips.

 

“Stop this Youngjae.” Jaebum said softly, his lips pressed close to Youngjae’s ear. “You've been here many months now and I've been nothing but kind and patient with you.” He reminded the other gently. “I would never do anything to hurt you, yet you continually reject me. Your denial will not change the fact that you belong to me now.” His voice came out in a soft whisper, head turning slightly so his lips brushed against the cold shell of Youngjae’s ear. “Don't you think it's time to give up on this fight and just give in?” He asked lowly.

 

Youngjae shivered at the hot breath running over his ear and the equally hot voice whispering in it. His heart was pounding in his chest as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Again, feelings were racing through him that confused him so much, yet Youngjae wanted to give in very much. Because despite the confusing feelings that Youngjae felt there was one feeling that was the strongest, one that he honestly craved and was one of the reasons as to why he didn't fight Jaebum off everytime he wanted to touch him, to hug him.

 

It was want. He felt wanted, needed and dare he say even loved? Whether or not Jaebum did love him was a question he didn't have the courage to ask. But he let himself think it nonetheless, which is what made it so hard to not give in each time. But maybe...maybe he should. He was never going to leave this place. It was his home now, maybe he should stop fighting his fate.

 

“I don't want to fight anymore” Youngjae finally whispered, his cheeks flushing at the confession. Jaebum smiled slightly, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he pulled Youngjae further against him. “But I-”

 

“You're in good hands.” Jaebum assured him, cutting him off. “Trust me Youngjae. I will keep my word. I will never do anything to hurt you.” He said. Youngjae could feel a soft smile spreading over his lips, knowing that he could somehow trust the other. After all Jaebum has waited so patiently all this time, while Youngjae did all he could to keep the other away and outwardly show how much he hated this arrangement.

 

“I trust you.”

 

~*~

 

Laying back on the large and lavish king sized bed, Youngjae shifted himself enough to prop himself up on his elbows. His eyes followed Jaebum’s every movement, watching as the other male as he drew closer to the bed. His heart pounded harshly in his chest, making it almost impossible to breathe correctly. He was scared and nervous, worried that this wasn't going to be anything he thought it would. Then again he never thought he would be having sex with another man. But there was just something about Jaebum that he couldn’t help but see himself with the other. He was kind and caring, patient and gentle. He never once showed an ounce of anger towards Youngjae and that was probably the reason why Youngjae grew so fond of him. It was inevitable. Something that happened unconsciously but now that it was brought to light, it actually made him a little happy.

 

“Will this be your first time?” Jaebum asked carefully, his eyes looking Youngjae over and the other had to flush. He wasn’t making fun of him, at least as far as Youngjae could tell. He was just honestly curious and probably for a good reason. Youngjae may be ‘innocent’ or ‘new’ to many things, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t heard stories. Because he had. He heard all the stories associated with sex and that for women it would hurt. He could only assume it would be painful for a man as well. “Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to make it enjoyable for you.”

 

A promise that Youngjae hoped the other kept. Chewing on his bottom lip, Youngjae scooted back slightly on the bed, legs drawing up as Jaebum sat next to him. He felt shy, inexperienced and scared. He trusted Jaebum, he did, but that did nothing to help his fear of the unknown. Even though he knew what they were going to do, he didn’t know how it was going to go, or how it would feel. That’s the scary part of the unknown for him.

 

“Just relax.” Jaebum cooed out as he shifted and leaned over Youngjae. Youngjae swallowed thickly, falling back onto his back as he stared up into Jaebum’s eyes, flushing lightly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Youngjae whispered and looked away shyly. “It’s kind of a hard to relax when...when…” Laughter filled the other and he looked back at Jaebum as the other continued to laugh.

 

“We don’t have to do anything right now.” Jaebum assured Youngjae. “We can take it as slow as you want. Just trust me.”

 

“I trust you but I’m just...scared.” Youngjae whined softly.

 

“Close your eyes Youngjae. Let me show you there is nothing to be scared of.” Reaching up, Jaebum ran his fingers through Youngjae’s hair slowly before moving them down and stroking his cheek and neck. “Close them.” he urged. He watched as Youngjae closed his eyes, his body still stiff under him. Jaebum smiled softly as he leaned down slowly and pressed their lips together slowly. It was a soft and gentle kiss, his first kiss with Youngjae. His lips were so soft and pliant, molding under his. He could feel Youngjae slowly relaxing under him the longer the kiss continued and he smiled. Pulling back, he dragged his lips down, pressing gentle kisses against Youngjae’s neck lightly. Moans fell from parted lips and Jaebum dared to nip at the soft flesh.

 

Youngjae panted, chest heaving as strange sensations ran through him. He could only assume this is what pleasure felt like. He had never done anything like this with someone and he never dared to touch himself, living in the small home that he had lived in. He had no experience, but this felt amazing and he liked it, a lot. “Jaebum.” he breathe out. He felt hands slip under his shirt, icy cold fingers running over the expanse of his bare sides and chest. A harsh shiver ran through him, making his body tremble under the other’s touch and Jaebum chuckled.

 

“You’re so sensitive.” he whispered, his fingers running circles over Youngjae’s body, nails racking teasingly against him. Youngjae whined as he felt goosebumps rising on his skin, his nipples hardening unbelievably soon from just the touch. Jaebum’s fingers moved up and circled each hard nub, flicking them lightly, a smile spreading over his face as Youngjae’s body arched and he vocalized how how much he loved having his nipples teased. “Do you like that Youngjae?” he asked and smirked, watching as Youngjae nodded his head quickly.

 

“It feels...really good.” Youngjae breathed out in pleasure, whimpers falling from his lips as Jaebum plucked and flicked his nipples a few more times. Jaebum pinched his left nipple, twisting it slightly and Youngjae gasped out loudly, back arching. His mouth fell open and a long moan sounded as his hips lifted and fell on the bed, pants rubbing against himself in much needed relief and friction against his hardened cock.

 

Jaebum was so pleased with the reaction the other, a smirk crossing his features as he used his free hand to hold Youngjae’s hips down some, but it seemed regardless Youngjae was going to buck and rock against the air the longer Jaebum pinched and twisted his nipples. Jaebum moved his hand further up and cupped Youngjae, the younger male jerking and bucking up into the hand. The sudden presser against his erection has Youngjae practically seeing stars. It felt so amazing and he loved it.

 

“Oh my god.” Youngjae breathed out and arched himself in every touch the other was giving him. God this was something else, an experience that Youngjae never would have imagined would feel so good. It felt so damn amazing. The fingers moved and pinched his other nipple, causing another surge of pleasure to course through him. “J-Jaebum!” Youngjae reached out, gripping at the hand pressed against him, rubbing and squeezing. His body felt weird, so worked up and like something was trying to come out. He was scared what it meant and he wanted Jaebum to stop. But the other didn’t. He continued to tease him. “St-stop! I’m going to….pee.” he gasped out embarrassingly

 

“Shh, no you’re not.” Jaebum whispered softly. “Just relax and let it out Youngjae. Trust me.” Jaebum assured, voice deep and husky, laced with lust. He gave Youngjae another squeeze  and palmed him harder.

 

“Oh god.” Youngjae’s voice shook as he pressed himself further into the bed. He was trusting Jaebum and allowed himself to relax once more, focusing on the pleasure, the feelings. “Ah~!” he choked out a moan and trembled, body jerking. His cock twitched within the confines of his pants, under the heavy petting and Youngjae tried to stop it, but he couldn’t. Tension suddenly snapped within his abdomen and he came. His body twisted  and trembled under Jaebum, mind lost in the feeling of relief and intense pleasure. “Jaebum! Oh god Jaebum.”

 

Jaebum leaned over Youngjae, eyes locked on Youngjae’s face as the other rode out his most likely first orgasm. He could feel a sense of pride swell in his chest knowing he gave Youngjae his first orgasm, touched him in ways no one had ever touched him and pleased him in ways he never thought could happen. Leaning down, he grazed his lips over Youngjae’s pressing soft kisses to them occasionally, his hand still working over Youngjae’s member. His movements slowed as the trembles began to subside and Youngjae’s body started to relax. “That’s it.” he whispered. “Did you like that?” he asked.

 

Youngjae whimpered softly and nodded his head lightly, eyes moving to stare at the other. A soft, lazy smile crossed his lips for a brief moment before he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. “That felt...amazing but...I-I-” He was cut off as Jaebum kissed him once more. A soft moan left Youngjae as their lips moved together slowly. Pulling back Jaebum stroked Youngjae’s cheek and smiled softly.

 

“It’s okay. We can talk about it later. Right now I want you to just lay back and relax okay? I’ll take good care of you.” Jaebum said as he pulled back. Shifting on the bed, he moved to sit on the edge, his eyes still on Youngjae.

 

“Okay.” Youngjae whispered. He looked up at Jaebum and flushed lightly, a small smile spreading over his lips as he reached out and took Jaebum’s hand into his own. He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to hold his hand, to touch him and just be close. He was almost positive what they did wasn’t sex, but some form of it. It had to be. The other touched him in such intimate areas and made him feel so extremely good. It had to be something like that. And the need to touch the other and just have comfort was so overwhelming to him. His smile was matched and Jaebum laced their fingers together. He brought Youngjae’s hand up and kissed the back of it gently before lowering it gently. He never let it go, but he let it rest on the bed next to Youngjae as the other slowly calmed.

 

“Next time...we’ll do more?” Youngjae asked curiously. He was curious but also excited. If what little they did felt that good, surely having sex would feel even better. He was kind of eager to try it. Jaebum chuckled and nodded.

 

“Next time. Don’t think about it now okay? Just relax.” Jaebum said and leaned down and pressed a peck against Youngjae’s head. Once more, Youngjae nodded and closed his eyes. He let out a deep, content sigh as laid there, just reveling in the emotions and sensations still coursing through him. He was pretty sure he made the right decision to finally give in, to stop fighting and just follow the feelings that had grown over the past few months. He trusted Jaebum and he hoped that in the future they could be more than what they were. Youngjae hoped for a bright and happy future in a place he once thought was a prison, owned by a man he once thought was a beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Did you catch it? This story is based off of the Disney movie, Beauty and Beast. Of course this story is a modern version of that Disney classic. I hope you were able to catch the hints and I hope you really did enjoy this story. I worked really hard on it and I absolutely love it.


End file.
